


Snaky Logic

by gardnerhill



Series: 221b Ficlets by Gardnerhill [55]
Category: Adventures of Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson (TV Russia), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Story: The Adventure of the Speckled Band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: This was one of the few versions that actually tackle that vexed question.





	Snaky Logic

Sherlock Holmes had noticeable gaps in his knowledge – claiming he didn't care if the sun moved around the earth or vice versa, for example – but those concerned disciplines that mattered little in his specialty.

But once, I had him.

After Stoke Moran, Holmes expounded on how he'd deduced that Dr. Grimesby Roylott kept a deadly snake as a murder weapon. The saucer of milk. The hissing in the night. Clearly, he said, Roylott training the animal.

I stared at him in disbelief. Milk? Hissing? Sherlock Holmes, one of the keenest intellects in this country, didn't think–?

I pinched my lips shut on a smile. Oh, he _did_ think. And after he'd just finished talking about people's superstitious fear of the Travellers!

"But that's impossible," I said, and made myself sound as long-suffering as an Oxford professor dealing with a particularly ignorant pupil. "One would think you did not read much."

Holmes stopped and stared at me, stunned.

I looked him in the eyes, as smug as I dared. "All the recent studies prove that snakes are deaf."

He stared at me. "Deaf? I didn't know that." He lapsed back into his chair.

A moment later he recalled the wall-thumping, whose vibrations had coaxed the deaf serpent.

But for one brief shining moment _I'd been right and he'd been wrong._ Bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2018 July Watson's Woes Promptfest prompt #26, **A Logical Conclusion.** Holmes is usually the logic-driven character, but other characters can be logical too. Let someone other than Holmes be the logical one today. Bonus point if it’s Watson!


End file.
